


You Can't Be Everything to Everyone

by dandywarholic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hispanic!Karkat, Humanstuck, M/M, but they so love each other just wait, complicated babies, hopefully this goes somewhere, its a lot of hate for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandywarholic/pseuds/dandywarholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking up is hard. There are a lot of things you do to heal and probably dating your ex's brother to get back at him isn't the best way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Time is Up

“You pigslime, dickslut. Why am I even talking to you?”

“Haha, pigslime, dickslut? Real creative, Kark, get that from the list of things kids would call you in sixth grade?”

“Don’t you dare call me ‘Kark’, stridickshit. You lost your damn fucking privileges and you know that.”

“Oh did I? I’m so sorry, Kitten. Karkrab. Karcat. Beep beep meow.”

"Say one more and I’ll sock you in the fucking mouth, you shitbrain twat.”

“Woah, usin’ the big words now, Karbabe?” It was then when Karkat threw the first punch like he promised, hitting Dave square in the jaw.

“SHIT” Dave cursed and punched Karkat right back and in a few seconds they were full out brawling.

“You pussy fucking dick! I can’t believe my lips touched yours!” Karkat growled through his teeth as he kicked and they were a tangle of fists and growling.

“Kissing, Vantas?” Dave laughed as he punched again, “We both know we did more than that.” Karkat yelled loudly as he just pummeled the fuck out of Dave who fought back just as well. A crowd started to form, gasping and cheering the ex-lovers. They were surprised yeah, the two boys were pretty stable, but their banter always got them thinking they were brewing for a bad break-up, though were taken off guard by the intensity. A teacher ran up and yelled, but the two of them were still grabbing each other, biting, kicking. The male teacher had to run and grab another teacher to separate them. Karkat was howling for them to let go. Dave quietly huffed, licking his bloodied lips and Karkat spat on him as he was pulled away.

“Dick.” Dave said nothing to that except wipe the bloodied spit off his face.

  
“Dave Strider. Karkat Vantas.” The woman said, sitting in her chair with perfect posture, her hands folded on her desk. In front of her sat the two boys, Karkat slumped with a scowl, peering at Dave and the principle. Dave was leaned back on the chair casually, his gaze steady on the woman. “Do you have anything to say for yourselves?”

“No, ma’am-”

“Yeah, I do actually,” Karkat interrupted Dave, “This piece of shit sitting next to me needs to get the hell away from me before I seriously fucking kill him, I don’t ‘regret’ beating the fuck out of him if that’s what you’re getting to. I don’t feel one ounce. Call my Dad, like he’ll even do anything. Suspend me. Expel me. Like that’ll fix anything, actually will do me a favor so I don’t have to see this dildo day in and day out.” He fumed and the woman raised a brow. Dave didn’t react other than wipe his lip once.

“Karkat, I do not intend on expelling you. Suspension will be in order however, and if you could, please keep the foul language at a minimum.” She paused before exhaling, “I will talk to both your caretakers. I will assign you both to counseling during your study halls.”

This woke Dave up, “Woah, what. No. I need my study hall, okay. That thing is my lifeline, man. Got my back more than a damn loyal dog. Trapped in a well and that fuckin’ thing yelps to get help and bam. Saved. I could've been howling out for hours, nobody hearin' shit for hours cuz I fell three thousand miles out of town, but that Study Hall was there for me and got me out. You can’t do that to me, dawg.”

Karkat scoffed. “Well, maybe if you didn’t piss me off we wouldn’t be in this mess, not to mention if you actually tried hard on your school work you’d be fine, like, you know, consider doing it at home?”

“Yo, who the hell do you think I am, hate me now or not, you know that ain’t gunna fly.”

“Yeah, because you’re a stupid hick from Texas.” He sneered and that made Dave go silent, holding back his urge to beat the shit out of him.

“Karkat. I will expel you if you continue this. Your grades are impeccable. You want to become something big from what I gather. You will not be able to do that with this affecting your record. Enough.”

This stopped Karkat finally, forcing him to lose his fight. “Whatever. Fine”

She looked to Dave then, “And I apologize, Dave, but you were involved in the fight. This was not a one-way street. From witnesses, you both equally threw punches aggressively. You will be in just as much trouble as Karkat. Despite your grades. Unfortunately, I do agree with an extent of what Karkat said, you will have to find time to do the work at home. However you are not a ‘stupid hick’ of any sort, actually, from test results, very smart. I know you will survive without Lassie.”

The blond groaned in slight frustration. “Okay. Can we go now?”

“Yeah, can we? This is dull and I’m missing out on English. Just call my Dad and suspend me.”

“Actually. We have already done so. You are going home.”

“Sweet.” 

“Fuck.” 

She glared at Karkat’s language but just stood up, ordering them both to stand as well, they complied. “Just go get your things and wait outside for your guardians.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Okay.” Karkat gave Dave a disgusted look before being the first one to leave, Dave followed quickly after. They both didn’t look back and just kept walking to their lockers, Karkat’s was 612 and Dave’s 413, they got to Dave’s first. Karkat stood there for a second, looking to Dave who glanced to him.

“Karkat,” He said softly, but it caught his attention.

“What do you want Strider.”

“Could we kiss one last time.” The question had no exact tone and let it rest out in the open as he started to put in his combination. Karkat just stood there, mulling the question over. Karkat looked around before walking up to Dave’s side and he stopped fiddling with the lock to turn to Karkat. They looked at each other, hate still in both their eyes but it faltered for a second as Karkat pushed Dave’s shades up and brought him into a kiss. It wasn’t as loving as all those times before, and they tasted of blood, but Dave’s hands held Karkats waist anyway. He was surprised Karkat even agreed, and to be honest, so was Karkat. The kiss broke after a couple moments, Karkat put down Dave’s shades and backed away, not saying anything else as he left. For some reason that made Dave’s heart hurt and he regretted asking him for that simple request. Why couldn’t have Karkat just spat on him and told him to screw off? The knowing that it was their last was painful. So very painful. And it hurt Karkat too. Blaming the other for the pain made hating each other easier.

Outside, they stood, not giving each other the benefit of even glaring at each other. In a bit, about 20 minutes, Bro picked Dave up. 5 more minutes and Kankri picked him up. He got a whole lecture on his way home. Dave didn’t get anything other than, “Chill out, kid.” Soft humiliation hit him, Bro had that effect on him. His eyes stayed glued out the window and when they got home he went straight to his room. Karkat went straight to his room as well, laying flat on his bed and stuffing a pillow over his face. He hated that ass so much. He got him suspended. There was going to be hell to pay, and if he wanted to keep his head in school, then he was going to have to do it in a “non-violent way." Fuck.

Dave sat in his computer and texted John. He apparently already heard about the fight from Rose, the damn gossiper. Halfway through John stopped texting him back and he knew he probably got caught texting in class. Dave groaned and texted Rose instead. Maybe Jade later.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 1:13 --

TG: rose hey

TT: Yes, I heard about the fight. How’re you?

TG: eh could be better

TG: id totally win if the teacher let us finish

TT: Really, now? There’s no emotional damage that you were beating the shit out of the boy you fell in love with?

TG: shit rose i didnt fall in love with that mexican loser

TG: for real he was just yelly and not worth my time

TT: Mhm. Alright.

TG: i want to get back at him like crazy though

TG: almost got me expelled

TG: totally suspended though which is fuckin great

TT: I’ll be sure to keep you updated with the classes, if you care.

TG: yeah i sorta do

TT: So, you want to get back at Karkat?

TG: well sure

TG: hes a fuckin nasty dick and im surprised i dated him

TT: Didn’t you two break up because you wouldn’t help with the science project?

TG: yep.

TG: how ridiculous is that

TG: im so sorry i was busy and couldnt help out you dont gotta fuckin break up with me for it

TG: god damn

TT: Yes, it is rather unorthodox. Maybe he was feeling sour already and it was the straw that broke the camels back? You guys did sincerely look happy together, I know, but sometimes it just happens like that. Things can turn for the worst in an instant. Even if it is beating the fuck out of each other because you push each other's buttons.

TG: ok

TG: maybe but whatever i really dont care

 

The conversation went like that for the rest of the time until he decided he was just going to sleep the annoyance off. Karkat on the other hand was texting Kanaya and Gamzee, Gamzee to soothe his nerves and complain about Dave, Kanaya to vent to. Fuck Sollux, that guy won’t help with shit. And Eridan would probably twist it back to his relationship with Feferi and give him broken advice about his failing relationship with her.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 1:23 --

CG: KANAYA? ARE YOU THERE? I MEAN, I KNOW YOU HATE TEXTING IN CLASS AND SHIT, BUT IT’S SORT OF IMPORTANT. FUCK, NOT REALLY BUT IT IS TO ME BECAUSE I MAY HAVE BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF MY EX BOYFRIEND AND GOT US BOTH SUSPENDED.

CG: I DON’T FEEL ANY REMORSE FOR IT THOUGH. THAT FUCKER CAN BURN. I JUST REALLY NEED SOMEONE TO TELL ME I’M DUMB THOUGH, OTHER THAN MYSELF.

GA: Oh Is This About The Fight I Heard About

CG: WORD SPREADS FAST APPARENTLY.

GA: It Is Highschool

GA: Everyone Is Bored And Up In Everyone Elses Shit 

CG: TRUE THAT. BUT I BET YOU FIVE BUCKS ROSE TOLD YOU.

GA: Betting On That Would Be Absolutely Ridiculous

GA: But Yes It Was Her

GA: Why

CG: NO REASON, SHE JUST GETS ALL OF THAT CRAP, I DON’T KNOW.

GA: Yes Well Are You Okay

CG: DEFINE ‘OKAY’.

GA: As In Are You Handling The Situation Alright And Are Physically Well Along With Emotionally

GA: Fighting Your Ex Boyfriend Is A Big Event

GA: You Dated For

CG: TWO YEARS.

CG: WASTE OF TIME.

GA: It Was Not

GA: You Were Happy From All The Raving You Did About Him In Your Roundabout Way

GA: You Also Had Sexual Intercourse With Him Yes

CG: OH MY GOD. 

CG: US HAVING SEX HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH BEING A WASTE OF TIME OR NOT.

CG: I COULD REGRET FUCKING HIM, I COULD REGRET KISSING HIM AND WATCHING MOVIES WITH HIM AND ETCETERA. HE FUCKING STARTED DROPPING THE BALL THIS LAST MONTH AND A HALF. I MEAN, HE HARDLY HUNG OUT WITH ME, I SAW HIM FLIRTING WITH FUCKING GIRLS. THAT’S OK, I WAS LIKE, NAH HE’S JUST A FLIRT, BUT THEN HE STARTED DOING IT WITH GUYS TOO.

CG: AND I HAVE NO IDEA, I FELT SICK OF BEING JEALOUS. AND HIM LETTING ME DEAL WITH THE FUCKING PROJECT ALONE WHILE HE HUNG OUT WITH FUCKING HARLEY.

CG: THERE’S ONLY SO MUCH A SUPPORTIVE BOYFRIEND CAN TAKE. SO WE’RE OVER. HE’S A GIANT PRICK AND I DON’T CARE.

GA: Oh Is That What Happened

CG: YEAH. FROM YOU NOT KNOWING, I BET HE DOESN’T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE DID WRONG, SO THERE WAS NOTHING TO TELL LALONDE. ENDING HER STRING OF INFORMATION.

CG: HE IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS.

GA: It Does Seem So

GA: How Are You Thinking Of Getting Him Back

GA: Back In A Malicious Way

GA: Not In A Romantic Way

CG: I UNDERSTOOD WHAT YOU MEANT.

CG: BUT THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION IS.. I DON’T KNOW.

CG: MAYBE DO SOMETHING DRASTIC LIKE DATE HIS BROTHER.

CG: WOULDN’T THAT BE FUCKING HILARIOUSLY IRONIC. I HAVE HIM IN MY ENGLISH CLASS. HE ISN’T EXACTLY UGLY.

GA: His Brother

GA: Dirk Is It

CG: YEAH.

GA: That Sounds Like A Dumb Plan

CG: I KNOW, IT’S PATHETICALLY HYPOTHETICAL. I WOULDN’T EVEN DARE. THOUGH IT’D PROBABLY MAKE HIM CRAZY JEALOUS.

GA: Yes It Naturally Would

CG: OKAY WELL I’M GOING TO MULL SHIT OVER, MAYBE HAVE GAMZEE COME OVER, WHO KNOWS.

GA: Okay Good Bye Karkat

GA: I Do Hope You Come Up With A Better Plan

CG: YEAH, ME TOO. BYE.

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 1:31--

       Karkat Vantas was going to totally date Dave’s twin brother. It was going to be simple, he could choose him for shit in class, saying he was just getting to know him, and then on a project he could ask him out or something. Use all the romantic and sexual allure that he did not have. Really, he didn’t know how he even got Dave. But he was powered by hate. He planned to make Dave squirm.

The next days he spent mainly with Gamzee who was skipping class to be with his best bro. His Dad and brother were at church so he had no problem sneaking Gamzee over. They mostly consisted of mindlessly talking, him smoking weed, Karkat taking the occasional rare drag. He didn’t like toking it up but he felt a bit bored and stressed, so he might as well. The other half was spent keeping up with schoolwork.

Dave’s consisted of sneaking out and getting food, having John over, and playing shitty video games and drawing. He talked to Terezi a couple times and she helped slightly, though not as helpful as he wanted. Overall, the week went by slowly for the both of them. The next monday rolled around. They were allowed back to school. Karkat was relieved but Dave wasn’t so hasty, and to be honest that break was nice. Now he was flooded with schoolwork. Great.

Karkat passed by Dirks locker, it was near Daves, making eye contact with him briefly before talking to the twin. “Uh, Hey, you.” It was an awkward attempt to be casual.

“Hey, me.” Dirk turned his head and pulled out his book. “What do you need.”

Karkat fiddled with his books then pushed the hair out of his face before answering, “Well, you’re in my English class.”

“AP Lit, yeah. I’m guessing you need the notes.” He didn’t look over at him as he took out another binder.

“Yeah, if you could, that’d be fucking great of you.” Karkat exhaled in almost relief, rolling his eyes and in a moment Dirk was handing him the papers.

He took them willingly, Dirk closed his locker and turned to Karkat, “If you want I could catch you up to speed. You missed a lot of shit. And I know pretty much all the material, sort of bored. It’ll give me something to do.” Oh.

“Shit, really? That’d be really cool of you, I mean, fuck.”

“You know where I live.” He scribbled down something on the edge of his notebook and ripped it off. “Here’s my number and pesterchum if you wanna set up there. Even if you’re Dave’s ex boyfriend, I’m cool with helping you out.” Shit, getting with Dave’s brother just got easier.

Karkat took the small paper and stuffed it in his pocket, “Thank you. I’ll definitely hook up with you.” Oops, did that come out like a hint? Pfft, no. Dirk just nodded and started walking the opposite direction and Karkat internally smirked like a fucking devious bastard as he made his way to History.

Dave stared at the both of them intently, making a face at their interaction. He totally saw Karkat push the hair of his face. He was flirting with Dirk. His twin brother. Oh hell no. Karkat stepped over the “wow fuck you you jerk” to “you need to fucking stop you dickass fuck”. He knew how Dirk looked at Karkat sometimes, Karkat was fucking hot as shit. With his dark chocolate hair and mocha skin, that rump that fit perfectly in your hands. His broader shoulders, bright grey eyes, and tough attitude would turn any guy on. And Dirk was hella fucking gay, gayer than Dave himself. And he really didn’t give any shits what would piss Dave off or not, and he definitely made a statement of being over Karkat by beating the shit out of him. There should be no reason for him to care, and Striders specialize in not caring. Mother Fucking Shit, Karkat was a goddamn asshole genius. He left immediately as he saw Dirk give him his number and yeah, fuck no. Driving down interstate 450 FuckThat. Heading towards the city BullShit. No. Shit, who was he going to tell this to? He was over Karkat, this shouldn’t bother him. No, this is normal, it’s his brother, you don’t date your brother’s ex boyfriend no matter how hot he is. Rule of fucking thumb. Considering talking to Rose, he shook his head and remembered he had Terezi in his next class, perfect.

“PFFT. So you think he’ll get with Dirk??? Haha, that’s hilarious!!” She bursted into a fit of laughter. “Karkat has the sexual allure of a goldfish.”

“You're blind, okay. Licking his face doesn’t count as seeing his hot maturity. Seventh grade, you two dated, right?”

Terezi nodded, smiling a shit eating grin, “Yeah, and he was a cutie patootie, but not sexy.” She sighed in memory, “The little cherry stick.”

“Have you hugged him recently? He ain’t no stick. And I know what I’m talking about, I dated him for two years.” And thirty two days and a half. “I’ve fucked that kid, I know what his body feels like.”

“Whatever you say. I think you got nothin’ to worry about, coolkid.” She crossed her arms. And the teacher hushed the both of them.

They nodded in a sorry but Dave leaned next to her anyway, “So, what if I give him the same spoonful of jealousy?” 

Her eyebrow raised over her glasses. “And how would you do that, exactly? Date _his_  brother?” She snickered softly at the ridiculous idea. 

Dave nodded but remembered she couldn’t see it. “Uh, yeah. What if I did?”

She busted into a cackle, and only shut up because the teacher shouted her name. “Sorry, teach!” She replied to the call and hushed her voice. “Dave, you do know that Kankri is homophobic, right? And highly religious? How the hell will you pull it off?”

That thought made Dave narrow his eyes, thinking that over. “You know me, I’ll find a way. I mean, maybe I don’t even have to date the guy, maybe just flirt with him in front of Karkat. Pretend to be saved. He’ll eat it right up. It’ll be easy.”

“Alrighty, whatever you say, Mr. Bigshot.” Terezi lightly punched Dave’s arm and smirked. They chatted a bit more before getting back on task.

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 15:13 --

CG: HEY, STRIDER NUMBER 2.

CG: THIS IS YOUR PESTERCHUM RIGHT? YOU DIDN’T GIVE ME A FAKE FUCKING THING TO THROW ME OFF, THOUGH THAT’D BE COUNTER PRODUCTIVE BECAUSE I COULD EASILY REACH YOU ANYWAY.

TT: Nah, I wouldn’t waste my time fucking with you. Helping a “Fellow Scholar” is alright with me.

TT: Though it is odd of you to confront me about it, I’d expect you to loathe the Strider clan from now on. That breakup was hard, wasn’t it?

CG: HARD AS IN COMPLETE BULLSHIT THAT WAS UNNEEDED AND DRAMATIC? YEAH. MAINLY BECAUSE DAVE’S A PIECE OF SHIT.

CG: AND DON’T GET ME WRONG, ALL STRIDERS ARE PRETTY MUCH COMPLETE EGOTISTICAL DOUCHEBAGS, THAT’S OBVIOUS, BUT I NEED YOU.

TT: Thank you for your honesty.

TT: So very grateful for your withstanding my presence in the time of need.

CG: NO PROBLEM.

TT: Okay, well when are you planning on coming over?

CG: WHENEVER YOU’LL HAVE ME. I DON’T REALLY CARE. I DON’T HAVE A LOT OF SHIT GOING ON, AND I DON’T KNOW WHEN YOUR UNSOCIABLE ASS IS FREE WITH THE ABUNDANCE OF FRIENDS YOU DEFINITELY HAVE.

TT: Yeah, I’m popular as shit. But, uh, I’m free really any time. I’ll tell you if I’m hanging with Jane and crew. You could even come over today. Tomorrow. Your choice.

CG: SWEET. TOMORROW SOUNDS BETTER, I’M SORT OF SLUMPED WITH ALL THIS WORK, EVEN THOUGH I COLLECTED AS MUCH AS I COULD DURING SUSPENSION.

TT: Never been suspended, but I think I got you.

CG: THANKS AGAIN.

TT: Don’t worry about it, man.

CG: OK BYE

TT: See yah.

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling timaeusTestified [TT]--

Karkat wasn’t lying to him when he said he was slumped. That workload was bullshit. AP classes fucking sucked. And the only CP class he has was with Dave, and only because he fucking was shit at that. Biology? Pfft. More like… uh, he didn’t quite know what to replace that word with but it’d hit him soon. But that didn’t matter. He totally had the ball rolling now. Tomorrow he would hang out with Dirk and flirt with him like crazy. He didn’t know if Dirk was interested in him, but he knew the guy was gay. Much gayer than Dave. And so really if he pulled any charm, there was at least a percentage that he’d possibly get with him. There was that guy Jake, but they broke up some time ago, still friends, but he hasn’t dated anyone since. Perfect. Well, Karkat didn’t know if that was perfect or not since he might not want to go out with anybody and flatly turn him down, but still, a chance. 

Kankri knocked on the door to his room and walked in, receiving a scowl.

“You don’t just fucking walk in after knocking. You knock. And wait. Knock. And wait. Not that fucking hard to comply to social privacy norms. Jesus fucking Christ.”

The older brother frowned, “Karkat, what did I tell you about saying the name of our Lord in vain? It is disrespectful and I say, blasphemous!”

“Oh save it. Just, what do you want? I’m busy.” Karkat growled out, clutching his books closer.

Kankri nodded his head, a soft smile, that little smug one he does when he’s about to preach. God damn. “Your friend came over earlier and spoke to me in the most rewarding voice. I was sure none of your friends would adapt to any of our Lord’s teachings, not to say that your friends are unwise and compose of heathens, but this was definitely a surprise. I guess, “ _For everyone that asketh receiveth; and ‘he that seeketh findeth; and to him that knocketh it shall be opened.” Proverb 8:17_ , is correct on many ways. I pray for you, I pray for your friends, every night. Alaba El Señor. Repito! Alaba El Señor! For this miracle, the blooming of faith in such young minds, that have yet to reek of sin. And all sin is to be cleansed and become faith and sit by me on the holy escalator that is to our heaven to see my lord. Es maravilloso. Limpie la oscuridad. Brightness shall fall, our Lord speaks here and his golden voice singing. Your actions of violence forgiven! The paint of sin on your soul, Jesus has given you forgiveness it seems, he has rewarded you with faith. For you to redeem your unlawful actions. Your ignorance will soon caper in the depths of hell as you come to the light.” Karkat just stood there in slight shock, he had no idea really what Kankri was getting at.

“¿Qué?”

“Aye yai yai. Karkat. Your absence of listening is really not a great trait, not that I am criticizing in any way, I really am just-”

Karkat growled and hushed him, “No! No, Kankri. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué pasa con mi amigo? ( _what do you mean, what about my friend?_ ) Gamzee has shown faith in religious past-times as well but-”

“His God is well, but it is not Jesus. His thought of the messiahs is dangerous and he will only find darkness in his thought. His ratty music and leaf drug that coats his scent is not holy. I do not speak of him.”

“Then who the fuck are you talking about?” Karkats voice was rough, growing annoyed as Kankri dragged on.

“I am talking about Dave. He came around the church a couple hours ago! He spoke of his sudden faith hitting his heart like un rayo( _lightening_ ), spoken in Spanish as well! Surprised I took him in and he told me all about his feelings. What a lovely boy. Yes, I thought I’d never see the day. Actually, I thought he was a homo.”

With a twisted face, he rolled his eyes and got up from his bed and just promptly pushed Kankri out of his room. “Go fuck your slut, and get out of my face.” An audible gasp was heard before Karkat slammed the door, more spanish was heard before he gave up and left. Kankri wasn’t totally having a fling with Aradia’s older sister, she was promiscuous and totally the opposite of Kankri, but the sweater wearing prick was head over heels. Karkat bet five bucks he has yet to even talk to her without panicking and blubbering spanish instead. Every word of that was to shut him up, it didn’t work very well. But, what he said. Dave? Wanting to become faithful? Faithful as in religious? In Karkat’s father’s church? He wouldn’t.. No. There was no way he’d know about him thinking about him getting with Dirk unless Kanaya said something. Or did he really pick that up from them just talking? That paranoid fuck.

Holy hell, what was Dave actually thinking.


	2. What's Done is Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so it might be short i dont even know who cares?? anyway yeah i gave up on format to what the fuck ever yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated because i hated the chapter i wrote so i rewrote it and possibly make this fic head somewhere LOL

TG: they were making out  
TG: on the fucking couch  
TT: Who were?  
TG: you know who  
TG: fuck karkat  
TG: fuck dirk  
TT: Oh.  
TT: I'm guessing you walked in on them?  
TG: yeah howd you guess

Karkats hands were entangled in his hair. Dirk's were on his waist, edging dangerously close to Karkat's ass, toying at the edge of his boxers. He was wearing those cute ones that Dave liked with the little crabs on them. 

Specifically the ones Dave found for him when they went to Target together. You know, when they were dating.  
Honestly Dave didn't know who to be pissed at more, Karkat or his brother.

Both?  
Both.

It was a burning rage, just seeing Karkats hands on someone who wasn't himself. The way he moved. It was so incredible. Dirk seemed to enjoy it as well.   
They didn't even notice when as he walked in, to engrossed in their actions to even pay mind.   
Not until Dave dropped his bag, getting Karkat to look over, finally removing his mouth from Dirk's. It was a shocked look at first but he relaxed but Dirk seemed to continue to be tense. 

He mumbled something to Dirk and got off of him, leaving him awkwardly sitting on the couch.   
Karkat collected his stuff and walked to the door, only giving Dave a glance as he left. 

"..What the fuck." He said softly as Karkat completely left. "Dirk, what the fuck."

He stood and put up his hands to try to calm his brother. "Yo, cool it, just- It got out of hand." 

"Yeah, it did. Kinda like your hands were on his ass. My ex boyfriend." Dave's words were bitter, getting Dirk to sigh.

"He asked to study with me, you guys were broken up. He was into it. There wasn't a lot stopping me."

"Nothing like morals? Jesus fuck, dude. How long have you been fucking waiting for us to break up so you could get some of that ass? You fucking asshole." Dave groaned in frustration and kicked his bag.

"It's not like that, dude. I promise, alright?"   
Dave sighed sharply and walked to his room and shut the door then proceeded to text Rose to complain about it.

TT: So, how did they react?  
TG: karkat ditched and dirk acted like it was some mistake   
TG: what the fuck ever  
TT: To possibly cheer you up, I agree with you. It's pretty fucked up.   
TG: right?   
TG: its bullshit  
TG: karkats a fucking dick  
TT: I assume it's just to get back at you. It's childish and manipulative, very shocking and ridiculous.   
TG: true fucking that  
TG: i just  
TG: its frustrating because i dont even know why hes acting like this  
TG: kinda confused  
TG: nah not even confused but like worse than that  
TT: Flabbergasted?  
TG: meh  
TT: Appalled?  
TT: Baffled, befuddled, bemused, bewildered, confounded, lost, mazed, mixed-up, at sea?  
TG: sure yeah  
TG: all of those like  
TG: mixed together to create the ultimate confusion  
TT: Hm. I think I have a semblance of understanding of exactly how fucking confused you are.  
TG: thanks  
TG: but seriously  
TG: i even tried acting like i was going to date his brother but i think you got how that turned out  
TG: one "date" and i wanted to shoot myself  
TG: it wasnt worth it  
TG: fuck at least dirk is tolerable  
TT: Mhm. Well, keep me informed.  
TG: will do

Karkat was currently flipping out. The sudden realization that he just made out with Dave's brother finally hit him. He wasn't just playing a game anymore to get him jealous, this was so bull fucking shit. He felt like an asshole, but he was more surprised by Dirks reciprocation.   
They've been studying together for a while now and with their past relationship of hanging out whenever he was with Dave really oiled the gears on their friendship.  
And Karkat was on the verge of calling this whole thing quits, Dirk was great but dating him to get back at Dave seemed really shitty and dumb. Mainly because it was. 

Dirk kissed him.

It was an average afternoon of just hanging out, shooting the fucking breeze about class, and doing homework together.  
They were talking about the Iliad and discussing who was the shittiest person in it and after they decided it went quiet. The comfortable kind of quiet. They say next to each other, pretty close on the couch and their thighs were touching. Karkat noticed it but tried not to make a big deal. This was fine. They're just up and close, they've been like that before.  
Then without warning he pushed the hair out of Karkats faced and closed the distance between them. His lips were soft and nice, but felt a bit different than Daves did, he couldn't figure out what. 

Dirk ended the kiss quickly to check his expression and Karkats shocked look got Dirk to tense up.  
"Shit, I just- I thought you- God damn it. I miscalculated. I apologize." His words came out all at once and ended with a sigh.

"No, chill out. It's alright." Karkat replied, slowly registering the situation.

"Look, I know you only want me to get back at Dave, but I sort of couldn't hold back." Dirks face was still stoic but Karkat was used to reading the Striders expressions.

Karkat tugged at his curls as he fidgeted. "No, I. Okay, that was my plan, yeah, but I came to my senses. I haven't been hanging out with you to get Dave jealous. Anymore at least."

"So that's why all that shitty flirting stopped?" There was a twitch at the edge of his lips and Karkat frowned. 

"Fuck off. I tried, alright. I'm not exactly the best at wooing." 

"Okay, so then what do you want with me." His tone was more serious.

"I- Fuck, I honestly don't know. You're great, you've always been great, and sweet, and helpful." Karkat sighed softly.

"Would you be okay with kissing me again?"

"Yeah, I think so."

So he did just that. Tilting his head and kissed him. It was even better than the first and Karkat kissed back, letting his hands rest on his shoulders.  
They were so much broader than daves, felt so much stronger. Their kissing turned passionate real quick, Karkat gripped at him to get him to get closer and he complied, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzled at his mouth. 

It was fantastic, he felt perfect. Their position felt awkward though, and Karkat moved himself into his lap, meeting his lips and was welcomed with with Dirks firm hands running down his sides. Their tongues mixed and he tasted like oranges. He didn't even mind it when Dirks fingertips edged downward, on a mission to grope his ass, but was stopped short.

There was a loud thump and it caught Karkats attention and he looked over, staring at his exboyfriend who seemed pissed as hell. 

"Fuck, I gotta go. Text me." Karkat got off the tense twin brother and grabbed his stuff and walked out, only giving Dave a glance as he left.

He heard Dave talking to Dirk from behind the door and he walked faster home. Not knowing how to feel. He might have made a big mistake, but he didn't know. He wasn't cheating on Dave. They were over. Plus he was trying to play the game back with Kankri, which after the end of hearing him preach about the presents God leaves us, he easily assumed Dave gave up, just like Karkat did. At least, what Karkat tried to do. But he may have just hurt Dave ten times worse than he intended to.

On top of that, he didn't know how he felt about Dirk. He didn't know if he was fully over Dave. It was confusing and shitty and the guilt ate at him.

This was terrible to start, and he knew it was all his fault.


	3. You Know It's True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gasp. finally got this up. send me a comment if you find any mistakes

Kanaya fixed the clip that fit delicately on the side of her head. It was a pretty black jeweled flower that fixed her hijab in place.

"I heard you kissed his brother." Her eyes were fixated on the mirror, but her words towards the short intruder of the females bathroom.

"Don't start, okay? It was a mistake. Well, no- I meant to, I just. It wasn't supposed to actually happen. I told you I was done with this." Karkat sighed and held his face. He didn't even look as a girl walked in, scowled at him for invading privacy and went into a stall.

Kanaya shrugged, now fixing her lipstick. "What do you want from him then? Dirk. This is no longer some evil immature scheme. It never was actually. You are playing with feelings, and not just Daves. Dirk must care for you." She smacked her lips and placed the little cylinder back into her purse.

"I know. God, do I know. I told you it was a stupid plan to begin with. I'm confused and I'm scared of fucking it all up and I know I will."

She nodded and turned to him. "Just take one step at a time. Step one, figure out those feelings. You placed yourself right in this mess, you're the only one to get yourself out of it."

Karkat nodded, getting a bit sheepish as the girl exited the stall to wash her hands. "Alright, well can we not be in here anymore? I hate it when you drag me in here."

She nodded and walked out with him into the hall. "Yes, yes." She paused for a moment, "Rose has actually been teaching me some things. You know, of the psychological type? She wants to become a therapist or some sort of psychologist involving the brain, which I find incredibly fascinating. I would never dabble in the work, but all the same, very interesting."

"Was there a point to that or are you going to continue to list all things you love about her? It's alright, I can wait." Karkats scowl was exhausted. She just rolled her eyes and held her head higher.

"Hush, what I intended to suggest was to think about what would make you happier. Dirk or Dave. Think about their pros and cons. Not the situation, but of their personalities. Are you really fond of the brother or are you just obsessed with the idea of him? Hopefully that could be useful. Goodness, I feel like I'm all scientific and doctor-like." She gave a tiny proud smile.  
However, Karkat stayed quiet. The questions were real, and they were important. It was so messy, but his feelings were there, for one of them. But he didn't know which. Dave, who was a complete dork that always cheered him up, who he had countless memories with, and who he was dead in love with. Dirk, who was mellow headed and witty, and smart. And honestly, a better kisser than Dave, which was weird because Dave was great. 

There was a high chance he truly was in love with Dave, still. You can't stop loving that. But, the break of trust, the hatred that seeped in, the frustration. 

Maybe he didn't love any of them. Maybe he was done with the Striders. Pft.

"Karkat, are you quite alright? I didn't break you, did I?" She seemed fond of her joke. Karkat looked over and blinked.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine sorry." He paused and stopped in the hall. It was after hours of the school, the halls were mostly barren. 

"Don't you have to catch up with Porrim to drive you home?"

That sparked something and she nodded quickly, "Oh fuck. You are right. I must leave. I do hope you figure it all out. Your rivalry takes a toll on us all, my dear. Goodbye!" She turned and went delicately running to the parking lot, if that made sense, and Karkat called his goodbye afterwards.

He huffed and continued to trudge to the other end of the school. His thoughts were hazy in his sleep deprived state and he tugged at the ends of his curly hair. He didn't even notice a blond teenager with dumb shades close their locker. The two minute and thirty two second younger twin nerd. 

He looked over at Karkat with a scowl but quickly turned it flat.  
"Karkat." 

He looked up to the call of his name and he suddenly became defensive of the sight of his ex.  
"What do you want, Strider."

"I need to talk to you." Dave's voice was serious and flat, trying his best to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Karkat glanced both ways before stepping forward. "Okay? We're talking."

"You kissed my brother." 

Karkat scoffed. All his reasoning, all of his guilt, it all just dumped out the window in his irritation of the other. It felt irrational in the pit of his gut but his words came out bitter anyway. "I'm glad, I sort of thought you went blind with those stupid fucking shades blocking your vision."

Dave replied shortly, "Don't fuck around, dude. You know why I'm talking to you."

"So just say fucking why, instead of this wrap around bullshit. Its ambiguous and obnoxious. You always pulled that crap." He huffed and gritted his teeth before slowly relaxing. "But, to answer your dumb as fuck question.."

"You did it to get back at me? Because you think this is some fucking game, right? You break up with me for god fucking knows why, then piss on me and get with my brother to get me jealous? Like I fucking broke up with you? I played along, yeah, but you had the advantage. These isn't even just about us either, Dirks in it now. Do you know how much shit he's even fucking been through?"

"Shut up, Dave. He kissed me." Yes, a good short answer to ignore all the shit he was seriously pointing out.

"That doesn't even fucking MATTER, Kark. You shouldn't have been hanging out with him, you shouldn't have done anything. You're just a selfish asshole who needs to look deep inside your rotten self before you project all your fucked up loathing on everyone else."

That struck a cord and Karkat shoved him against the locker. "Back off, Strider." Dave didn't fight back, just let himself be pinned against the metal. "Just.. back off."  
There was a long pause before any of them said anything, it was Karkat. "I know... I know it's fucked up. I fucking fueled with rage. You stopped even looking at me in the halls, you'd blow me off every chance you could. Then later I'd find out you were hanging out with your buddies. Fuck, I was terrified. I knew you could do so much better, and you would, so I panicked."  
"So you broke up with me because you thought I was going to leave you?" There was no exact tone, but it was probably disbelief.

"I- Yeah." Karkat sighed and eased up on his hold on Dave. "Yeah. I got consumed with my rage, my fucking delusions. Fuck, I don't even know if they were delusions- Were they?"

Dave shook his head, "No, they weren't. I was being distant with you. Honestly I just needed some sort of break, and I figured you'd be cool enough to catch it. But I would never leave you."

Karkat dropped his grip. "Dave-" The other pushed his shades up and grasped Karkats face to cup his cheeks to look him dead in the eye.

"I would never leave you."

Guilt and confusion, and everything came crashing down. 

"I-I. Dave, fuck." His eyes started to tear up and he looked away. "I'm so sorry." Before he was able to bawl, Dave took him in his arms. 

"I love you. I'm so fucking sorry." He managed to mumbled in Karkats hair and Karkat held him tighter.

"I-" Karkats bawls blocked out all his words, and he cried into his shirt until there weren't any left to fall. Dave just patted his back. 

Karkat slowly pulled away and rubbed his eyes, though puffy and red, and his nose was running like a faucet and he rubbed it all away as best he could. Dave sighed, looking over his appearance."I don't know." The voice was a croak, raspier than usual and muffled with emotions, he cleared his throat. "I don't know what I want from him. I didn't mean to seriously get with him. It was my original plan, yeah, but-" He sniffled, "I stopped. We just started hanging out because we became friends. I didn't intend on kissing him. How could he unintentionally put himself in this situation. He knew my angle, and he knew when I stopped. I just don't know who I want. I.. I don't know. But it's more complicated than you think, okay? Fuck." Karkat sighed. "I.. Should go."

Dave frowned and nodded, too preoccupied in Karkats words to say goodbye.

Karkat sighed and walked away slowly, trying not to cry as he started to head home.


	4. Don't Call My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> found this thing in the depths of hell, edited the shit out of it, and posting it.

"And how did that go?" The woman asked softly, her legs were crossed. It reminded Dave of Rose, it used to piss him off, now it was just normal.  
She of course meant what happened at the lockers, it was a bit too emotionally investing and it was tough to open up about that without showing emotion other than anger. 

"I forgave him." Short and simple.

"Forgave him? For what?" She uncrossed her legs to cross them again and leaned in a bit.

"For breaking up with me. For getting me suspended. Fuck, for getting with Dirk. He apologized, and I don't even know if he meant to. I honestly think I still love him. He was my world. I was the one who dropped the ball... Whatever I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I'm more upset about grape juice. I had to drink the putrid, pathetic excuse for a grape flavored liquid yesterday because they ran out of aj at lunch. I can't actually imagine anyone liking the shit. It doesn't even taste like grape, more like fruity asshole dyed purple. Whoever legitimately likes the crap needs to rethink their life then realize they don't have much of one and promptly drove their car off a bridge." When Dave finally stopped talking the counselor seemed a bit displeased, getting him to smirk just a tad.

"Dave-" The bell rang and he stood up.

With a whistle he grabbed his stuff. "Saved by the bell. Never thought I'd ever get to use that phrase." He walked out and went to his next class.

The rest of his day went alright, but his thoughts were still fogged by what happened the day before. He covered it all up with his cockiness and stupid jokes, but whenever he saw Karkat he always found himself staring for a bit too long.

"Stop being in love, Strider." He mumbled to himself and slammed his locker closed and ended the day.  
\--

 

"-Fuck." Karkat mumbled as Dirk slid his hands down his pants to firmly cup his ass. His mouth was at his neck lightly biting at his collar. Karkats shirt long removed.  
He still didn't know what he was doing. 

He didn't know why he came to Dirk even after the talk with Dave, and he didn't know why he was dumbly letting Dirk have him. It escalated quickly and he just wanted him. The sexual frustration that's been killing him for a while persuading him. With Dave neglecting him and hanging out with Dirk, his frustration has only gotten worse. 

And Dirks hands were fantastic. He was so strong and fucking hot. His mouth was skilled as it made its way back to Karkats like a soldier returning from war. Passionate and relieved. Karkat's hands were in his hair and he shifted his hips, giving out a soft noise as the feeling and tugged him closer. Dirk squeezed his ass once before using the leverage of the restriction of the pants to move Karkat down again. Karkat gasped into the kiss and their tongues were tasting each others and making a mess of their mouths.   
He wanted more instantly. The only way he could express how the situation felt was like having a cigarette after a long time of being denied. It was a poison that felt good in his bones. And he wanted more.

Dirk twisted their position on the bed, Karkat being placed flat on his back and grunting as some books prodded against him. Dirk didn't need to be asked to toss them off the bed and let Karkat shift to get comfortable.

Their lips met again and their tongues instantly mingled, Karkats body keening and grasping at him. Dirk pulled away to remove his shirt and toss it to the side. Karkat panted softly, looking over him. The resemblance of the two of them was pretty close, but Dirk had always had broader shoulders and a longer face. Stronger jaw. Flatter nose. Their similarities in their cheek bones was uncanny though, and the scars that littered their body. The same amount of muscle, Dirk just showed more. 

"What?" Dirk mumbled, looking down at him, interrupting Karkats stare.

"Kiss me." It was short and demanding and Dirk obliged, instantly slipping in tongue. Their hips rubbed up against each other again, them giving small noises of approval.

It was disgusting, what the were doing. What Karkat was doing directly after he apologized to Dave. After realizing he still has those feelings for him.

And Dirks actions, it reminded him so much of the other. It was different but so similar that it felt like he was with Dave. And maybe Karkat did imagine it a little. 

The blond unzipped Karkats pants . The kisses distracted him from feeling embarrassment and Dirk ran his fingers along his sides.   
Karkat shuddered and held onto him tighter.   
He broke the kiss, breathless and hot. His face flushed and bothered. They spent a couple minutes just breathing hotly against each other’s necks as they grinded up against each other. Right as Dirk started to tug Karkat’s pants down, Karkat stopped his hands.

"-nph. Dirk." He said softly and tugged on his hair gently and Dirk pulled away.

"What? You alright, dude?" His eyes scoped over Karkat's expression.

Karkat grimaced and sighed. "I.. I don't know if I can do this. I think I still feel something for Dave." It was weird to say out loud.

"Oh. I knew that." Dirk said simply like it was any other thing he could of said, and not a gigantic bomb.

"What?" His face twisted, confused and Dirk nodded slowly.

"I knew the moment you came up to me asking for notes."

"..Why didn't you turn me away? Why did you kiss me, why is this happening? Or are you just that sadistic?" Karkat coughed out a disbelieved laugh. He shifted his body to sit up completely.

"I just really wanted something of Dave’s. Something I wasn't allowed. You. I think he knew in his bones I wanted you but he pounced anyway. As a twin brother I can't even really compete, can't convince you that I'm better because we're basically the same, right? Dave fucked up and you went to me." He shrugged and Karkat paused.

"I.." He sighed. "So all this time you've been waiting for the prize?"

"No. Of course not. Nor have I been pining. But if I'm able to have you, for even a couple of crappy weeks, I'm not going to complain. Plus, had I not, Dave probably wouldn't do anything at all. Still festering and fuming and confused." He said flatly , gently tracing Karkats sides. 

Karkat stared, not knowing what to think. 

"I don't know who is more terrible in this whole fucking shit. God, of course things had to get complicated." Karkat groaned and propped himself up a bit. "I'm not going have sex with you." He shifted and got out from the corner he had himself in and grabbed his shirt and bag.  
Dirk didn't stop him and just sat on his bed. 

"Kiss him for me." Dirk scoffed as Karkat left. The frustration in his voice slightly tinged on the sentence. 

 

**

"I did the right thing, right?" Karkat stressed as Gamzee laid on his bed, letting his front half dangle off the edge.

"Yeah, dude." He exhaled smoke and had a lazy expression. "It was totally gnarly how you got all up and with him, but you know life’s kinda like that. Roll with the waves, bro. Roll with the waves." He took another drag from the blunt.

"Dude. You're stinking up my room. Blow it out the window." The other stressed and took the weed and coaxed him to go to the window before handing it back. Gamzee held the smoke before letting it blow through the screen. 

"Right, sorry, Karkat man. Give me some chicken." He held out his unoccupied hand and Karkat hesitated before tapping his fingertips with his palm.   
"Anyway, are you going to give me good advice or are you just gunna sit there?"

"I dunno, dude. You kinda seem like you got it all sorted. Just gotta choose who you like. Easy as pie." He gave a lazy smile. It was somehow comforting.

"Ugh, no. It's not that easy, okay? Dirk is just as much trash as Dave is. I love Dave, I do. I think. That's what I'm pretty convinced of, fuck, that's what I told Dirk."

"-Yo fuck that Dave. Never liked that fool. I mean, I'm all up and cool with you pursuin’ your happiness. Its like that government thing. Shits bodacious. But if I gotta say, screw that mothahfucka." He pressed the smoke to his lips again and inhaled.

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Seriously. You're not helpful." 

Gamzee shrugged. "I just live to skate, board, and hear about your shitty problems. Advice ain't in there, dude." He gave a soft smile and kicked his feet up onto the sill. 

"Yeah. I know." Karkat sighed, "Thanks."

Gamzee just smiled lazily in reply and blew the smoke out the window. 

The night became less eventful as it went on and they just chilled. Gamzee stared at the ceiling and rambled, Karkat was on his computer listening to music.

Karkat didn’t know things could get more complicated, but here they are.


End file.
